


My World

by orphan_account



Category: D Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are myths, legends of old to the humans now. All evidence of our race were destroyed in the Great Burning and our entire race disappeared from the human world. Will Cross bring back this powerful species or will they remain forever hidden? Will romance be found? Ps. Don't own any characters that aren't mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The world that Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> AN: okay, so this is my first fanfiction and is about a world that I have been perfecting since I was six. I just want to warn you that because of my sport; I won't be able to post very fast. Plus I have a constant issue of writers block and often need help on how to convey my thoughts to paper. So I ask you to please be patient with me.  
> Oh and please please please review

We are myths, legends of old to the humans now.

Once we traveled between the worlds; bound together by a powerful portal. This remained for thousands of years; as did the peace between the species. But as we know, all things must come to an end. All evidence of our race was destroyed in the Great Burning.

Our entire race disappeared from the human world. We left because we became hunted. Our wings brought great profits among the human's back markets. Along with other body parts. Hunters tortured, raped, and destroyed our people. They sucked out our life from our very beings through Barmenium. The only human metal that can touch us. Trillions dwindled to thousands, and on the brink of extinction; the portal was sealed forever.

Or so we thought...

Cross Marian was running through the forest of Tamil, killing off akumas. When he stumbled a upon a bunch of old ruins on a cliff. Large statues of winged warrior stood guard at the entrance of the ruin. The ruin seemed to be a castle some thousands of years old.

On the edge of the cliff, there was a arch. But the arch floating. The air shifts behind him. Whirling around, Cross began to fire Judgment at the akumas.

Successfully killing them, but their remains just disappear. Intrigued by this, Cross decided to look around.

"There has to be a reason akuma were in the area. Perhaps the Innocents is here." While Cross was looking around the arch. He's suddenly propelled off the cliff when an unexpected level three akuma appeared; hitting the barrier around the ruins. A fearful quiet engulfs the ruins as the mysterious general plummets towards the ocean.


	2. A world that shouldn't Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are myths, legends of old to the humans now. All evidence of our race were destroyed in the Great Burning and our entire race disappeared from the human world. Will Kanda bring back this powerful species or will they remain forever hidden? Will romance be found? Ps. Don't own any characters that aren't mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok, so I forgot to ask your guy to review my first post. Please review. I want to know what you liked and what you didn't so I can improve my writing and make it better for you. Personally, I'm scared half to death right now because I have never done this. so please. Kanda will show up in the later chapters. I have to get through this part first or the story will never make sense. Yeah. I have been developing and perfecting this world since I was 6. That's why it wouldn't make sense. Too many blank spaces. Thank you. I own only what I own and please be patient with me.

Cross POV

The wind was blowing all around me as I fell over 400 feet to the deathly cold ocean below me. I bracing myself for the freezing impact. Suddenly I feel a pull; colors began to swarm around me, then darkness swallowed everything.

'I feel cold… why do I feel cold?'

My eyes open in a panic; past events flooding back to me. Remembering that I'd just have fallen off a cliff. 'I should be dead'.

I start to kick my legs, forcing my tired body to move. The Adrenaline pumping through my veins. 'Come on Cross, Think about all the wines you have yet to taste, or the women you have yet to see. Get to the god damn surface' I forced myself to think. My head finally breaking through the surface of the water.

I looked around to see if I can see any way to climb up the cliff when I realized there was no cliff. 'where's the cliff?! Something like that doesn't just disappear. It's Impossible!' I quickly check for my Innocence 'Good. They're still there'.

Then I noticed something. The water was warm and crystal clear; not the cold black water from before. 'Where am I?'.

3rd POV

Scanning the horizon for any land; Cross spots a strip of land and slowly makes his way toward it. After what seemed hours of swimming, he finally makes to shore. Glancing up, Cross gasped at the scenery. Along the back edge of the shore was a thick, jungle-like forest. The sun was just rising above the canopy, giving the trees a fiery look with bright green sunshine beneath them.

Seeing as there was no where else he could go, Cross decided to continue into the jungle. It was hot and he was beginning to sweat. Shedding his thick coat, he was left in his white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. Continuing on for a few more hours, Cross gets the feeling that he's being watch. Stopping, he scans the trees around him, looking for anything out of place. Noticing nothing, he turns around at starts walking again.

A little while later, he gets the feeling he's being watched again. Whirling around, he quickly scans for any movement; still nothing. Huffing, Cross starts to move again when...

SNAP!

Whipping out Judgement, Cross points his Innocence in the direction where the sound came from. "Come out now!" shouted Cross.

All his senses were on alert; ready for anything. "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

Silence.

Cross glares into the jungle before continueing; keeping Judgment in his hand and senses on overdrive. "Damn animals," he grumbled to himself.

Not far behind him, there was a creature. It looked human except for the stripes on its face and the wings on its back. Clothed in what looked like pants that were painted on and a shirt that was mostly made of straps. Each strap held a dagger coated in different types of poisons. The pants also help daggers and other weapons. Around the creatures wrist was a bracelet with thorns. Strapped to it's waist was a weapon that looked like a compressed S; it's twin on the other side of the creatures hip.

Creature POV

'A HUMAN! What is a human doing here?! How did it get here?! Filthy creature; You dare step upon our lands, defiling them with your presents. I must alert others, but I can not let it out of my sight. What if it stumble upon a village and tries to torture us once again!'

'I should capture it and take it to the palace. Queen Gaia will know what to do!' Looking back to the human, I quietly follow it, making sure not to be heard again. Climbing through the trees, I make sure to avoid loose branches and try to get closer to the human.

After 3 hours they were still walking. 'How can they stand to travel on foot for so long?!' Glancing at human again, I realized it stopped. 'Why did it stop?'. That said human looked around again.

'What is it doing?' I watched with interest as the human looked to a tree that held bright, fresh, Dragon fruit. 'Ah. It's hungry. This will be interesting' I watched the human begin to try to climb the tree with the fruit. Shaking my head, these trees do not just let one pick their fruits. You must gain their permission because these trees are not just any type of trees; they are spirit trees. They hold the spirits of the creature that roamed the forest floor thousand years ago; their bodies devoured by the jungle. 'Stupid human'

Cross POV

GRRRRRRRRRR!

'Shut up already. I wish had some wine and a beautiful woman with me to share that wine' GRUGLE GRUGLE GUUURRRGGGLLLEEE! Sighing, I began to look for some food to satisfy my annoying stomach.

Looking up, 'Ah, Finally! Fruit!' I walk up to the tree that has the fruit; looks like I'm going to have to climb it. As I place my feet at the base of the tree and begin to climb; I start to feel weird. Like I'm trespassing on something sacred. Shaking it off as nothing by stupid nerves, I continue to climb.

The further up the tree I get, the worse the feeling gets. 'Is this some type of warning? Why do I feel this way?' Looking to the ground, then back to the fruit. ' This is stupid! Just get the fruit!' Finally getting close enough; I reach out to the fruit. Just as my hand was about to touch the fruit; the branch I was holding moved.

"THE HELL!" I cling to the tree as it began to shake. When the shaking stopped, I glanced to the fruit and then back to the trunk. 'HOLY SHIT!' The tree was staring right back at me. It's face made up of it's bark. "Did I give you permission to pick my fruits?!" said the tree.

'Oh my god! It talked' "Yes I can talk little human and I suggest you let go of me before I swat your rear." I jump down from the tree and did what I haven't done in years. I ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a reminder. Please review! I need to know. Oh if you have any ideas. Feel free to tell me. I am open to anything you guys have to say. Thanks


	3. What are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are myths, legends of old to the humans now. All evidence of our race were destroyed in the Great Burning and our entire race disappeared from the human world. Will Kanda bring back this powerful species or will they remain forever hidden? Will romance be found? Ps. Don't own any characters that aren't mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello everybody. So my practice was canceled and now I get to work on My World. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I'm still feel very scared about sharing my private world with you guys and need know if its good you not. You can call it a Confidence issue. Anyway, Please review and share it with your friends. Thank you! Oh, sorry about kanda showing up later, but I was serious when My story wouldn't make since if I didn't do this part first. Please if this bothers you, please tell me. I don't own anything that is not mine.

Cross POV

…..'A talking tree! A talking tree that's not an Akuma. A BLOODY TALKING TREE! WHERE THE HELL AM I!' Its official, I was freaking out. '...Wait….Why am I running? I kill demons made from human sorrow and sins and that can shoot bullets that can turn my body to dust!' "Oh, for stupidity's sake!" I stop running; thinking on how I was going to approach this. 'hmmmmmmmmm'

AHHHHHHHHH

I suddenly feel something sharp lodge into my shoulder. Pulling it out; "A dagger? Where di-"

Dizziness washes over me as I begin to sway; falling to the ground. I look up through blurry vision; I see something walking toward me. "Stupid human…." Then darkness consumes my consciousness.

Creature POV

'FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! THAT IDIOT!' I took off running after the stupid human. I pull out one of my daggers from its strap and threw it at the thing; hitting it in the shoulder. I slow to a jog as it pulls out my dagger and starts to sway. Only when it falls do I approach it. "Stupid Human, It's just a spirit tree." Shaking my head, I check to see which dagger I use; praying it was one coated with deadly poison. "Damn it, I pulled the one that had Chloroform on it! Sigh, oh well." Picking up the filthy human and spreading my wings; I take off to the sky towards the royal palace, Moeru yōna tsuki no kyūden.

3rd POV

As the creature approached Moeru yōna tsuki no kyūden, he looks upon a great castle. Its base carved from the mountain it rests against; reaching all the way to mountains base. The palace itself reflecting the suns light, giving it a fiery glow. As the mountain ends, so does the base of the palace. Above it, floats the rest of Moeru yōna tsuki no kyūden. The palace itself seems to be able to hold thousands because of its sheer size, and it does.

Now, above the palace it the most important part of this entire world; the great living crystal. It's beautiful purple shine shows the heart of the land, people, and world. It protects the people and the land. All under its gaze carries a piece of it. This piece can store their very life, but can be the end of it as well. No one known where it came from; all they know is that it chose them to carry it's secret.

Creatures POV

'Ugh. Humans are so heavy. Sheesh' Rolling my eyes, seeing that I was approaching the gates; I started my descent to the ground. Dropping the unconscious human to the ground and turning my back to the guards. Moving my hair from my neck, I bare my mark of the queen's secret scout group. " You may pass. Oh, by the way Nickolas, your mother is here" the guard snickered. 'GREEAAT'

"Thank you for informing me, I might just go hide in a labyrinth now."

The other guard laughed heartedly, "Don't worry kid, you'll be fine." Sighing, "I'm not a kid!"

I pick the human back up and walk through the gates and take back to the air. After flying up to the floating part of the castle, I landed before the huge oak doors to Moeru yōna tsuki no kyūden. Taking my crystal from my neck; I hold it up to the doors and they begin to open.

Gliding through, I see the usual servants bustling around the palace making sure everything is running smoothly. Waving to a few of them, I walk over a corner of the room. Above me is a nicely sized hole that many of us in the palace use to get to the different floors. We have stairs, but flying is much better. Flying up to the middle floor, I head over to a pair of silverwood doors with a guard on each side. "State your business", the left guard demanded. "I need to see the queen." "I will see if she will see you, wait here." The guard on the left walked off to another entrance. Rocking back on my heels, "So, How's life?"

"… Okay then."

Starting to feel a bit awkward, I wait for the other guard to return. I didn't have to wait very long.

"She will see you," the left guard said.

"Thank you", I said before walking through the doors. Inside the throne room was a brilliant white marble floor that had purple, gold, silver and black swirled in it, as well as up the sides of the walls, creating beautiful vines. Above was a giant mirror used to see the great crystal. Windows lined the side of the room, giving it a peaceful setting. Everything seemed to glow. At the back of the room was throne made of the same wood as the doors. Upon that throne was Queen Kira Gaia Nagatsuki.

"Greetings my great queen. How fare you?"

" I am well and greetings to you, Nickolas. Why have you come to see me?"

"Straight to the point as always, I see. Anyway, I caught this human today in the forest of Tamila. I followed it around for a bit so make sure it did not do damage, nor able to do harm. What shall I do with it"

"I see. Take him down to an interrogation room and I will see to him personally. It's a he, not an it. They are still living, cognitive creatures similar to us."

"Yes your Majesty."

Cross POV

'I hope this isn't going to become a pattern. Being knocked unconscious does not suit me. Sleeping. Yes. Forced sleeping, no.' Softly groaning, I try to open my eyes. 'Oh my god, its bright' Slowly I open my eyes again, willing them to focus.

'Finally!' Looking around without moving, I notice I'm in some type of throne room.

"Chairetismoús megáli vasílissa mou. Pós tha ta kataférete?", says the guy holding me.

"Eímai kalá kai chairetismó se esás, Nikólas . Giatí írthes na me deis ?" 'A woman's voice.' Moving my head slightly, my eyes widening, I see this magnificent woman. Wearing a long purple dress, slitted at the mid thigh, a sweetheart neckline; her hair is a beautiful purple with many black streaks and tips. She had on purple, fingerless gloves going up to her elbow, and great mighty wings with a purple color fading out as the further from her body they got...

'Wait, WINGS!'

"Kat 'eftheían sto simeío, ópos pánta , vlépo . En pási periptósei, épiasa aftí tin anthrópini símera sto dásos tou TAMILA. Egó akoloúthise gýro gia lígo, óste na vevaiotheíte óti den kánete zimiá, oúte eínai se thési na kánei kakó. Ti prépei na káno me aftó", says the man again.

"Málista. Párte ton káto se éna domátio anákrisis kai tha do to prósopó tou. A tou o ídios, den eínai aftó. Tha exakolouthoún na zoun, gnostikés plásmata parómoia me emás," replied the woman.

"Nai, Megaleiótate." I was then carried out of the room; keeping my eyes only open enough to see my surrounding and still seem as though I was unconscious; trying to get a glimpse as to where I was at. Nickolas walked out to a balcony with no railings, 'Where are we going nooooow'.

It took all my willpower to remain still. I hear this rustling and we are suddenly jerked up and...'Gliding!'

We land at the base of what looked like a mountain with an entire castle built into the side of it and music. I hear lot of music; it seems far away though. Nickloas then walked through a giant pair of stone doors; inside was dark, gloomy, and intimidating. 'Well this is dreary'

Nickolas spoke to a guard, "Malkia imeomba binadamu hii ni kuwekwa katika mahojiano chumba. Yeye utaona kwake."

"Ndiyo bwana. Je, unataka ili kumchukua au mimi?"

"Nami kumchukua. Tu kufungua mlango."

"Haki mbali."

'Wait...That was a completely different language than when Nickolas spoke with that beautiful woman.' The guard in front of us turned and walked down the hall to a metal door. Opening it; I was just tossed into the room. 'What was that for ,you bastard, Sheesh'. Once the door was closed, I stood up and took a look around. No windows, no seals, no nothing. "Well at least it doesn't have a bed. I would have thought this was a prison cell."

Nickolas POV

I sighed as I left the Queens throne room, I could tell the human was awake; trying to look around. So, I decided to give him a thrill. Walking straight over to one of the balconies, I jumped off; letting a few seconds go, and then unfurling my wings. 'Wow, he's didn't even tense. A little ...impressive...I guess' Landing by the gates, my crystal opening them up for me. Walking over to the set of guards, "The Queen has requested that this human is to be put into an interrogation room. She will see to him"

"Yes sir. Do you wish to carry him or I?"

"I will carry him. Just unlock the door."

"Right away."

After the door was unlocked, I just tossed the human in. 'You should have let it be known that you have awaken little human. I would not have just tossed you'

Rolling my eyes, I walk out the door. "Thank you" All I got as a reply was a grunt. 'Oh well...I guess I have to go see my mother now….kami help me!'

Queen Gaia POV

'...A human…. I wonder.' I look up, not realizing that I have been walk. I jump off the upper section of the castle, gracefully landing at the base section. Walking through the hall, pondering to myself on what I was going to say to the human. 'I wonder what his name was. He was ...kinda cute.' I have always had a fascination about humans; I have always thought they look interesting, but this one was beyond interesting. 'I wonder'

"Guard, one of my scouts should have been by and dropped off someone for interrogation. Show me to the room then unlock the door, once I'm in lock it back and return to you post."

"Yes, your Majesty"

He walks over to door number 16 and unlocks it, "Thank you". Stepping through, I look at the human, "Hopefully Nickolas was not too rough on you, seeing the blood on your shirt."

He just stares at me, like he analyzing something, "Who are you?" 'A little rude and demanding, but then again, he was thrust into an unknown world; a world that shouldn't exist'

"My name is Gaia….Queen Gaia," I flash him a toothy, but elegant smile; showing him my sharp canines. My eyes changing their color as I ruffle my feathers. His eye go wide, "What are you?!"

My smile grows bigger, "I, little human, am a Titan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well thank it for this chapter. Hoped you all liked it. Please review and tell me how I did. The name of the castle means Palace of the fiery moon in Japanese
> 
> the first language was Greek and the second was Swahili. Well I have school tomorrow; we have had a lot of snow lately. Anyway, it might take me a few days this time to write out the next chapter. Thank you guys for your patients and for reading my story. Till next time.


	4. Interrogation and a View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are myths, legends of old to the humans now. All evidence of our race were destroyed in the Great Burning and our entire race disappeared from the human world. Will Kanda bring back this powerful species or will they remain forever hidden? Will romance be found? Ps. Don't own any characters that aren't mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Picture of the queen is the Picture of the story. I translated with google….sorry

Queen Gaia's POV

"A Titan?! I have only heard of Titans in myths and legends," yelled Cross. "If you are a Titan, where is your dragon and you should have a tail."

"I have a tail, but I will not reveal it to you. Same goes for my dragon," I replied in a monotonous voice. "Now, it is I who should be asking you the questions. How did you get here?" I glared at the human. 'Is he a hunter? He doesn't seem like one'

"I don't know."

I blinked at him, "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

" I mean, I don't know. I fell off a cliff and was about to land in freezing water; instead, I landed in warm water and in a different location!"

"Where were you before you changed location?"

"A forest called Tamil."

'Ahh. The old portal. It couldn't still be open, could it?'

"Was there a castle there in the forest of Tamil? Perhaps some ruins."

"Yeah, there was a bunch of ruins."

'hmmmm. A part of the portal must have broken off before my great great great grandparents sealed it.'

Sighing, I shake my head," According to Nickloas, he found you wandering in the Jungle of Tamila. Does the name sound familiar,"

"Yes, it does"

"It is the Titanian word for Tamil. Anyway, I believe you got here through a portal. Tell me little human; what do you know of my people? You said you have heard of legends, am I correct?"

"Well there are many legends about the Titans. Which do you want you hear?"

"All of them."

"There are stories of barbaric creatures that are sent to earth to destroy both Akuma's and humans. Then, there is the legend of the Titans that put them in good light. It was told that for centuries that the Titans would help mankind grow and flourish. They taught us how to nourish the earth and when to harvest it. There are legends of their mighty warriors; with metal tipped wings. They didn't need Anti-Akuma weapons to kill akumas. I don't know why they helped us. I heard that there were people called T-Hunters. They would hunt Titans and sell off the possessions and body parts in the black market."

"These stories are true...except for the barbaric-ness. Humans were always more barbaric than my people. At least we do not eat our own." 'Retched humans. We protected you and this is how they repaid us. Let's see if this one is different. How has their world changed; if it has changed'

"Not everyone does that; in fact, almost no one does that. Its also illegal and rather disgusting."

"Please, continue telling what you know of these legends." 'hmmmm. This human does not seem so horrible. My crystal has shown no warning against him…. Not that bad looking either…Did I even ask his name?!' I groan quietly to myself, wondering why I am suddenly acting this way. Looking back at the human, I noticed he'd stopped talking.

"Little human, what is your name?"

"...Cross…. Cross Marian."

"Well, you do not seem like a threat to us. So, you will be treated as a guest. Come," I beckoned humming with satisfaction. I walk to the door and hold up my crystal to it. With the sound of the lock clicking open, I exit the interrogation room with Cross trailing behind me. "You may choose to stay in either the palace or the village nearby, but please stay for the night. Aritos."

"Yes Queen Gaia?"

"Watashi wa anata ga watashitachi ningen no gesuto no tame ni nishi no kazenonakade no kyakushitsu o yōi shi, shokuji ga okonawa reru toki ni kare o oshirase kudasai shitai."

"Hia, Heika"

I look to see Cross staring at me.

"Nani?"

"What language are you speaking?"

"Japanese"

"What did you say?"

"I want you to prepare a guest room in the west wing for our human guest and please inform him when the meals will take place. Heika means "Your Majesty" in Japanese as well."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"All of them," I said in a matter a fact way. "Why?"

"..."

"..."

"Just wondering."

"Well, don't think on it too long. You might hurt your brain."

I smirked as Cross glared at me, "What? I'm only joking. Queen's have a sense of humor too, you know."

"Heika."

"In English Aritos."

"The guest room has been prepared and is ready for our guest," he said after he bowed his head to me.

"Good. Please escort him to his chambers and inform him on the eating arrangements"

"Well Cross, I hope to see you at dinner. Now, please excuse me. I have some affairs to take care of."

Cross POV

'Well, she's a very interesting woman.' A cough pulled me out of my thought.

"Yes."

The man bowed to me and said, "Hello, My name is Aritos. I will be escorting you to your rooms. Please, follow me." He walked away; not waiting for a reply. I would occasionally see Aritos back to make sure that I was still there.

"We don't normally get humans as guest's. We don't normally have outsider guests at all. Dinner is at 7." Aritos then opened a door and held out his hand for me to pass through. The rooms were extravagant; a king sized bed with red, and what looked like silk, sheets. The floors are a silver marble and the walls are a nice ivory color that catch the sunlight; giving it a nice homey feeling. I look up, 'and really high ceilings.'

That at least must be 25 feet.' I thought with amazement. I walk across the room to see two sets of doors, opening the one to the left. I discover a, once again, high ceiling, enormous walk-in closet. I walk back and go though the other door. Inside was a beautiful ivory bathroom; large bath and shower included. The bath itself looked like a hot spring. At one end, there sits a 'Dragon...well if the legends are actually true, then these people are based off of dragons.'

I walked back out of the bathroom over to a pair of doors that lead to a balcony.

"Well Damn!"

The view was amazing. I can see miles and miles of land; even a part of the ocean. I looked at the town, which was bustling with activity. I can just make out some of the larger details of some of the towns people. Some of them have wings and others have very large fluffy things. "I wonder what those are?' I thought to myself. Looking back over to the bed, I notice on the nightstand that there's an alarm clock. 'Well...that's convenient. I wonder where the kitchen is'. Glancing back at the clock, I make my way to leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I was thinking about changing this to a Cross x OC Story and doing a sequel with a Kanda x Oc. Tell me what you think. Please review. I can see when people read this. Just not who. I also officially have writers block...again….grr


	5. They're Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:HIII. Sorry its been so long, Writers block is a B. Well heres chapter 4 and please comment below if you like it. Good reviews, bad reviews, I'll take them all. :)Oh, and give thanks to my new beta for editing my story where it was needed, thank you Daughter of Abyss.

Queen Gaia POV

'Where are those two? Dinner is about to be served.' Sighing to myself, I glance around the dining hall.

Servants, soldiers and other worker of the palace are calmly chatting with friends and families that come to visit them. One group especially caught my attention, it was a mother and father visiting their daughter, who is in the royal army; they are laughing and smiling.

You could practically see the love pouring off the parents; how their eyes shine with how proud they are. 'I wish-'

"Your Majesty. "

"There you are Aritos. Where is the Cross?" 'You're losing your touch, Aritos. ... I believe your are becoming a Slug Titan instead of a S-Angel Titan. '

"I cannot find him, he was not in his room." 'Cannot...find...him...Great.'

"Of course he's not", sighing once again," I'll go find him. "

"Please let me go look for him."

"No, I'll do it. I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Yes, Queen Gaia."

'Where, oh where, has my little Cross gone. Let the hunt begin.'

Cross POV:

'Where am I?' I have been wandering aimlessly around the stupid castle for who knows how long and has yet to come across another person. This is a castle; there are supposed to be other people. There are no windows here either. 'I think I have been going in circles.', I thought after passing the same portrait the fifth time. "Ugh"

Queen Gaia:

I fly up to the entrance to the family wing of the palace and head straight to Cross's room. 'Why did I let him stay in the family wing anyway? We do have a guest wing. I guess its just something about him. I will ponder on this later, my first priority is finding my little lost sheep… or perhaps, a...little fox.!'

Tilting my head up, I sniff the air,'where are you?' , sniffing a few more times. 'Ah, there you are.' I follow the scent till I come around a corner, only to see him going in circles.

"What are you doing? Is this some strange human game?" I said with a hint of sass in my voice.

He whirled around to face me, "FINALLY, something with a little life!", he yelled, "Why is this place so huge anyway. Its a labyrinth!"

"Well, if you stayed in your room, you wouldn't have gotten lost. And as a reminder, this is a palace, you know. Its not going to be small. Surely you humans have large palaces back in your world, Never mind. Follow me."

I turn around and lead him back out of the family 'labyrinth', to the dining hall. As we entered the dining hall Aritos came up to cross, "You should have just stayed in your room! Do you know how long you've kept the queen waiting! Be grateful she let you stay here instead of killing you to keep our existence safe, you disrespect full runt! Because of you everyone has had to wait on you to arrive, which only happened because Queen Gaia had to go find you, and now our men are starving to death, you ingrate!" Panting due to lack of air, Aritos glared at Cross.

'Well….that was…quite a...uh….mouthful…and... a bit...exaggerated'

Aritos huffed and returned to the table and sat down. I walked over to the head of the table and sat down.

"Cross, you may sit beside Aritos tonight"

Cross grunted, the sat down mumbling to himself. Aritos just glared at him. As soon as he sat down, Kitchen servants exited the main kitchen carrying jade platters of food. Just as the food touched the table, I see Cross dig in. I laugh quietly to myself when I see Aritos's face turn redder than a ruby dragon's scales.

"Ahem. You may be my guest, but we do have customs that you must follow while you're here. For instance, the Queen gives the signal to eat when she fills her own plate, understand?"

He grunts out a sorry, stops eating and waits. As I slowly gather my food on to my plate, I could see the irritation growing on Cross's face. 'Hehehe, I'm just gonna make you wait.' I sighed, ' I love it when I get to do this.'

I finally grabbed my share and lifted my hand for everyone to begin gathering and eating. "What exactly is this stuff anyway?", Cross asked while staring at the food he was just devouring.

"Well, the long strips of meat you were eating is the tenderloin of a cobracow and those white pieces of meat is from the fin of a dophale. There is some dragon fruit, peaches, ploormages, cantapples, pinealopes, pomas, and over there is some spiced mircrats. We also have the milk of the Ligraff, wine made from some grapples, and water. Also, you might not want to drink the wine. Its Titanian wine and is about ten times stronger that human wine." Cross reached over and grabbed a goblet of wine...and drowned it in one go.

'Baka human. Now I have to find someone to take care of you tonight'

3rd POV

Sighing to herself, Gaia eloquently dug into her food. She ate slowly, savoring all the flavors of the food. Quietly she asked Aritos to pass over the soba noodles. Suddenly the doors to the dining hall bursted open. "My Queen! My Queen!" yelled one of the messengers.

"What is it?"

"They're coming! They're on their way here now! We need to prepare! They're com-," both the messengers said at the same time.

"ENOUGH!," silence rang throughout the hall, "I want you to slow down and tell me what you have just said," both messengers opened their mouth.

"Only one tell me."

The messenger on the left looked to the one on the right and signaled for him to tell her. "Their coming. Their on their way right now"

"Who exactly is coming?", she asked

"The Northern Lords and the Council."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank your reading this chapter. Please review if you liked, disliked, loved, or totally despised.


End file.
